


Hives

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Mostly Harley and Ivy centric. I recognize that canon has its own timeline (or seven) and choose to actively reject it in favor of my own.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Wally West, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	1. Penguin

"Well if it isn't Harley Quinn." The Penguin stood backlit in his bar facing the ‘villainess’ who had been apprehended and tied to a chair.  
"But it is."  
"What?"  
"It is Harley Quinn. That's me. Donchya remember? I blew up your car, banged up some of ya goons, broke ya umbrella, and probably some other stuff. I was a little messed up if you know what I mean so it's kinda hazy."  
"Ugh! Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow you away right now, smartass." He leveled a gun to her head.  
"Really? I'd call her more of a dumb ass."  
The Penguin whipped around to find the source of the voice.  
"Ivy!"  
"Yeah, yeah. You owe me big time."  
"I'll add it to my tab."  
"I will never understand how you get captured so often."   
“Well I can’t help that I’m so _poplar_.”  
...  
“Get it? I said polar instead of popular. Like the tree.”  
“I get that you need to stop hanging around Nightwing.”  
“How else am I supposed to see Babs?”  
“Get an Instagram.”  
“You have one?”  
“Of course not. Selina logged in on my phone once and never signed out.”  
“Are you two just going to stand there chit-chatting all night?”  
“Oh, sorry. Ives dahlin, would you be so kind?”  
She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Whatever.”


	2. Riley Rhino

“So I’ve been thinkin-”  
“You are not getting a rhinoceros.”  
“Aw, why not?”  
“Because you getting one actually means that I’m getting one, and I’m not getting a rhinoceros. Where would you even-”  
She was interrupted by a large crash coming from the other side of the 'house'.  
“... Are ya sure you don’t want one?”  
“Harleen, what was that noise?”  
“How would I know?! I’m in here! The noise is out there! Who’s to say, maybe the neighbors finally started on that deck they been wantin?”  
“Harley! I swear to god if there is a rhinoceros in my garage, I will end you!”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t go out there? I’m sure in maybe three to four hours there definitely won’t be a large mammal of African origin in your garage.” She smiled sheepishly.  
“There better not be.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To take a bath!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News Paper Headline(s)  
> Gotham Zoo In Chaos As Animals Run Amok  
> Gotham Zoo Rhino Nowhere To Be Seen  
> Gotham Zoo Director Begs For Return Of Riley Rhino  
> Youngest Wayne Adopts A New Pet: What Will It Be This Time?


	3. Speedy?

“You know, you, me, and Selina were a great trio.”  
“What made you think of that?” Ivy looked up from her book.  
“I got an Instagram.”  
“Oh?”  
“Hood followed me, so obviously I followed back. We’re _mutuals_ Ivy. Him an the fast boys are out causing chaos. _We_ used to do that.”  
“You make it sound like we’re old. And what do you mean fast boys plural?”  
“Ya know, KF and Speedy.”  
“You know Speedy doesn’t actually have speed related powers? He’s Arrow’s prodigy. I think he goes by Arsenal now.”  
“But then why _Speedy_? It doesn’t make any sense if he’s not fast!”  
“I don’t know. I guess you’d have to ask him yourself… Harley? Shit... Ah, whatever.”

\--------------

“Boo!”  
“Harley Quinn?” Arsenal hesitantly lowered the arrow he had been about to release into her skull.  
“That’s right! Auntie Harley here’s to give ya some pointers!”  
“Right on!” Kid Flash appeared before them.  
“Isn’t she one of your dad’s nemeses?” Arsenal turned to Red Hood.  
“Hell yeah, she is!”  
“Well alright then.”

\-------------

“So did you find out?”  
“Find out what?”  
“Why he went by Speedy?”  
“Shoot! I knew I forgot something.”  
Ivy let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know why I’m even surprised. I’m taking a nap.”  
"Ooo! Me too!"  
"Fine. Get over here, you crazy kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News Paper Headline(s)  
> Harley, Fast Boys, and Hood Sighted At McDonald's  
> Harley Quinn, Red Hood, Arsenal, and Kid Flash Spotted Harassing Ducks, Scolded by Batman  
> Arsenal, Hood, KF, and Quinn Vandalize Wayne Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Newspaper Headline(s):  
> Penguin Found Strung Up By Vines On Wayne Tower


End file.
